mayberryfandomcom-20200214-history
Episodes of Frances Bavier
Appearances Make Room for Daddy *Danny Meets Andy Griffith as Henrietta Perkins The Andy Griffith Show as Aunt Bee Taylor *The New Housekeeper *The Manhunt *The Guitar Player *Ellie Comes to Town *Irresistible Andy *Runaway Kid *Opie's Charity *A Feud Is a Feud *Ellie for Council *The Christmas Story *Mayberry Goes Hollywood *Those Gossipin' Men *The Beauty Contest *Andy the Marriage Counselor *Andy Saves Barney's Morale *Andy and the Gentleman Crook *Andy and Opie Housekeepers *The New Doctor *Andy Forecloses *Quiet Sam *Barney Gets His Man *The Guitar Player Returns *Bringing Up Opie *Opie and the Bully *Andy and the Woman Speeder *Mayberry Goes Bankrupt *Barney on the Rebound *Opie's Hobo Friend *Crime-Free Mayberry *The Perfect Female *Aunt Bee's Brief Encounter *The Clubmen *The Pickle Story *Sheriff Barney *The Farmer Takes a Wife *The Keeper of the Flame *Bailey's Bad Boy *The Jinx *A Medal for Opie *Barney and the Choir *The Merchant of Mayberry *Aunt Bee the Warden *Andy and Barney in the Big City *Wedding Bells for Aunt Bee *Three's a Crowd *The Bookie Barber *Cousin Virgil *Mr. McBeevee *Andy's Rich Girlfriend *Andy and Opie Bachelors *Barney Mends a Broken Heart *Floyd the Gay Deceiver *Opie's Rival *The Bed Jacket *One-Punch Opie *Man in a Hurry *High Noon in Mayberry *Andy Discovers America *Aunt Bee's Medicine Man *The Darlings Are Coming *Andy's English Valet *Barney's First Car *A Wife for Andy *Opie the Birdman *The Sermon for Today *Briscoe Declares for Aunt Bee *Gomer the House Guest *A Black Day for Mayberry *Opie's Ill-Gotten Gain *A Date for Gomer *Citizen's Arrest *Opie and His Merry Men *Andy and Opie's Pal *Aunt Bee the Crusader *Barney's Sidecar *My Fair Ernest T. Bass *Prisoner of Love *The Song Festers *Andy's Vacation *Andy Saves Gomer *Bargain Day *A Deal Is a Deal *The Fun Girls (episode) *The Return of Malcolm Merriweather *The Rumor *Barney's Physical *The Family Visit *Aunt Bee's Romance *Barney's Uniform *Opie's Fortune *Goodbye, Sheriff Taylor *The Pageant *The Darling Baby *Andy and Helen Have Their Day *Barney Fife, Realtor *Goober Takes a Car Apart *Barney Runs for Sheriff *TV or Not TV *Guest in the House *The Case of the Punch in the Nose *Opie's Newspaper *Aunt Bee's Invisible Beau *The Arrest of the Fun Girls *Opie Flunks Arithmetic *Opie and the Carnival *Banjo-Playing Deputy *Opie's Job *Andy's Rival *Aunt Bee the Swinger *The Bazaar *Off to Hollywood *The Taylors in Hollywood *The Hollywood Party *Aunt Bee on TV *The Cannon *A Man's Best Friend *Aunt Bee Takes a Job *The Church Organ *Girl-Shy *Otis the Artist *The Return of Barney Fife *The Legend of Barney Fife *Lost and Found *Aunt Bee Learns to Drive *Look Paw, I'm Dancing *The Gypsies *A Baby in the House *The Foster Lady *The Battle of Mayberry *A Singer in Town *Opie's Girlfriend *The Lodge *The Barbershop Quartet *The Ball Game *Aunt Bee's Crowning Glory *The Darling Fortune *Mind Over Matter *Politics Begin at Home *Opie Finds a Baby *Only a Rose *Goober Makes History *A New Doctor in Town *Don't Miss a Good Bet *Dinner at Eight *Barney Comes to Mayberry *Aunt Bee's Restaurant *Floyd's Barbershop *The Statue *Helen the Authoress *Goodbye Dolly *Opie's Piano Lesson *Howard the Comedian *Opie's Most Unforgettable Character *Goober's Contest *Opie's First Love *Howard the Bowler *A Trip to Mexico *Opie Steps Up in Class *Aunt Bee the Juror *The Tape Recorder *Opie's Group *Aunt Bee and the Lecturer *Andy's Investment *Aunt Bee's Cousin *Suppose Andy Gets Sick *Howard's New Life *The Mayberry Chef *The Church Benefactors *Barney Hosts a Summit Meeting *Goober Goes to an Auto Show *Aunt Bee's Big Moment *Helen's Past *Sam for Town Council *Opie and Mike *Mayberry R.F.D. Gomer Pyle U.S.M.C. *A Visit from Aunt Bee Mayberry R.F.D. *Andy and Helen Get Married *The Race Horse *Help on the Farm *The Copy Machine *Sam Gets a Ticket *New Couple in Town *Aunt Bee's Cruise: Part 1 *Aunt Bee's Cruise: Part 2 *The Camper *The Pet Shop *Millie's Girlfriend *Sister Cities *Andy's Baby *Howard the Poet *Millie the Model *Palm Springs, Here We Come *Palm Springs, Here We Are *Millie and the Palm Springs Golf Pro *The New Well *Emmett and the Ring *The Mayberry Road *Millie and the Great Outdoors *The Sculptor *The Mynah Bird Category:Lists of appearance by actor